With the development of wireless communication technologies, increasing numbers of mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) now include digital cameras as a special feature. Image sensors are a core element of digital cameras. Therefore, image sensors are widely used in digital camera modules in order to convert the optical image data of an object into electrical signals. In order to protect the image sensor from contamination or pollution (i.e. from dust or water vapor), the image sensor is generally sealed in a structural package.
A typical image sensor chip package method (not labeled) is disclosed in Chinese Publication Number CN1518079 on Aug. 4, 2004, and is illustrated in FIG. 10. The image sensor chip package method includes the following steps: firstly, a plurality of [-shaped conductors 130 are provided. Secondly, plastics are injected to partially enclose the conductors 130, thereby forming a base 146. Some of the conductors 130 are exposed outside of the base 146. Thirdly, a ring-like middle portion 148 is further formed on the base 146 by means of injection. The base 146 and the middle portion 148 cooperatively form a space 150. Fourthly, an image sensor 152 having a plurality of pads 154 is disposed in the space 150. Fifthly, a number of bonding wires 156 are provided to connect the pads 154 and the conductors 130. Finally, a cover 158 is secured to the top of the middle portion 148 via an adhesive glue, thereby hermetically sealing the space 150 and allowing light beams to pass therethrough.
In the process of connecting the wires 156, each wire 156 needs to be connected with the conductor 130. Furthermore, a larger space is needed in order to conveniently operate. It is obvious that this method of connecting wires 156 is complex and as a result it is also expensive. In addition, the relative large volume of the image sensor chip package results in more dust-particles adhering to the cover 158, the bottom board and the sidewalls of the base 146. Thus, more dust-particles will drop onto the chip 152. The dust-particles obscure the optical path and produce errors in the image sensing process. Accordingly, the quality and/or reliability of the image sensor chip package 100 can be affected. Moreover, the bonding wires 156, exposed in the space 150, lack protection and may thus easily be damaged by dust-particles entering the space 150.
Therefore, a new digital camera module fabrication method is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.